vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Misogi Kumagawa
Summary Misogi Kumagawa (球磨川 禊, Kumagawa Misogi) is a senior of Class -13 and its first student. An executive member of Class -13, he is the center of the new Flask Plan, as well as the leader of the new Student Council created to oppose Medaka Kurokami. Kumagawa is the chief antagonist of the Kumagawa Incident Arc. After being defeated and reformed by Medaka, he joins her Student Council as its vice-president. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B physically (Possibly higher). Unknown with All-Fiction Name: Misogi Kumagawa Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human/Minus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, can manipulate aspects of reality and reduce them to nothing, Regeneration (mid, could regenerate even after crushing his own brain.) and Immortality (Type 3, was capable of coming back to life seconds after dying), can seal his opponents via Book Maker, making them near powerless. Attack Potency: City Block level+, possibly higher (was capable of beating The plus 6 and members of class 13 on his own, one of which had enough durability to tank a small explosion and another capable of taking Kurokami Medaka's best attack). All Fiction bypasses conventional durability, and it was stated that his lack of full control over his powers could wind up with him erasing all of existence Speed: Hypersonic+ '(was capable of hitting Shigusa Takachiho on who Medaka had to use her Kurokami Phantom, and a member of the Plus 6 who was capable of intercepting and catching MP7 bullets in her mouth, it has been shown repeatably that speed is one of his major advantages in the series, blitzed and stabbed Mogura who previously made a mockery of Zenkichi, Naze, and Emukae), can also make time 0 so his speed becomes almost instantaneous for a moment (basically teleportation) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strenght: Class GJ Durability: City Block level+, Immortality and Regeneration apparently enables him to instantly recover from any damage and destruction Stamina: '''Nigh-unlimited, due to his ability he can simply negate any fatigue he experiences '''Range: Several meters with screws. Likely universal with All Fiction Standard Equipment: A bunch of very large and small screws. Intelligence: Very intelligent, is a master manipulator and extremely knowledgeable when it comes to abilities. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-'All Fiction': '''His Minus ability allows him to deny any aspects of reality. So far he has used his ability to heal any wound done to him despite how grave they are (Crushed his own brain with a giant screw and he could still regen), resisted having his body rotted away, brought himself back from death and stole Zenkichi's sight. He can also heal the wounds of other people and seemingly also materials that have been destroyed. He has stated that he doesn't have to touch anyone or use his hands to use his All Fiction, but he does so anyway. One drawback was that he can not undo something he's already rejected, as shown when he stole Zenkichi's sight and stated that he could not undo what he did, but by the end of the series Ajimu grants him Non Fiction, which undoes the erasure. He also seems to be able to find people who are far away by some unknown method. '-'Book Maker':' Kumagawa's original minus. In order to activate it, he fires a large screw which can impale the enemy's body. Though the damage to the body is nearly zero, it can turn the enemy into a minus, passing the user's weakness onto the opponent reducing them to the user's level. 'Book Maker' is a minus that soils the heart. '-'April Fiction':' Kumagawa's so-called "new Minus", born from the skill given to him by Ajimu after her death. Kumagawa mixes his All Fiction with Ajimu's Unskilled, which limits the time an item is erased to three minutes before returning to normal. '-'Non Fiction':' Around the time of the fight with Iihiko, All Fiction was upgraded to undo things that have already been undone. However, this is never seen in use, as everyone Kumagawa has offered to bring lost things back for has outright refused him. '''Victories:' The Justice League and the Avengers Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Gainax Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Shōnen Jump Characters